The invention relates to a bone fixing device and in a particular application to a device for stabilising cervical vertebrae.
A device especially for stabilising cervical vertebrae is known, comprising a plate with at least one bore, having an M-thread, and a bone screw for screwing into the plate. The bone screw has a thread section, having a bone thread, for screwing into the bone and an adjoining thread section with an outer M-thread. In operation the bone screw is guided through the bore and screwed into the bone. Then the second thread section is screwed into the plate. Because the thread pitches are different there is a danger that the bone screw will thereby be loosened from its seat.
From WO 96/05778 a cervical vertebrae stabilising system is known which has a plate with at least one recess, a bone screw with a bone thread section and an adjoining M-thread section and a radial projection provided between the bone thread section and the M-thread section, and also a nut cooperating with the M-thread section. With this known device first the bone screw is screwed into the bone, then the plate with the recess is guided over the M-thread section until it rests against the radial projection and then the nut is inserted into the recess and screwed on to the M-thread section to fix it. The recess can be constructed as an elongated hole.
From WO 00/18312 a stabilising device for the spinal column is known, which has a plate with at least one recess, a bone screw with a bone thread section and an M-thread section and a projection provided between these sections and with a plain washer located on top of the edge of the recess, and also a nut which is screwed on over the M-thread section of the bone screw until it is adjacent to the shim. The plain washer has a lateral recess, so the bone screw can take up various angles.
The known systems are suitable for particular applications in each case. With the first mentioned device, for instance, the plate must always be put in first and then the screw screwed in. With the device known from WO 96/05778, on the other hand, the screw has to be screwed in first and then the plate placed on top. Additionally, with this device it is not possible to change the angle of the screw. The device known from WO 00/18312 admittedly allows different angles of the bone screw, but adjustment of the plate in the longitudinal direction is possible only to a limited extent. Additionally, this device has a relatively high construction.